


Winter

by orphan_account



Series: Seasonal shipping [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU. As snow begins to fall over London, a world meeting has just ended.<br/>This is my first work on this website (aka. I have wrote fan-fics before but not on this website) so I hope you like it. UsUk fluff. ((I love this couple!!)) (o3o) anyway I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters or hetalia. This is a one shot between Alfred and Arthur (America and England) and it will only have this one chapter. But I might make a cute fluffy part with four different ships including this one.

    (( Arthur's p.o.v ))

            I pulled my scarf closer to my face as I walked out of the United nations building. It had just started snowing and it was rather cold. I walked along the snowy path back toward my car. And I had almost got there too, but right before that I was hit in the back of the head with something cold and wet. I turned around slowly to see my attacker. Alfred. Of course. He had another snowball in his hand, and was tossing it up and down in hand while smirking at me like that was a challenge. Oh, it was on. I gently removed my messenger bag and set it on the hood of my car. I turned around again to see him aiming another snowball at me. I bent down when he throw the second snowball to dodge it and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him, hitting him in the leg. Oh, it's on. 

       We had this childish game until we both fell into the snow giggling.  I heard his giggles die down some and I heard him get up. He walked over to me, sitting by my side.  "Aren't you cold?" He asked, his signature smile on his face. "I wouldn't be cold if you didn't throw a snowball at me." I said smirked up at him looking at his crystal blue eyes. "Well then. Don't you want to go back to your car?"I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at his surprised face that blushed ever so slightly. "You're warmer than any car." I said rubbing my face into his hip. I closed my eyes and took in his sent.((yes I  Am aware that I could have ended it there but I'm not.)) I felt America shift and bend down toward me. He pecked my check with a kiss and muttered "I love you, Arthur" "I love you too, git."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading I hope you did enjoy the UsUk fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
